愛より闇　DARKNESS OR LOVE
by Masakishinobi
Summary: Shizue have been distroying about anything to ease her pain of her past...but suddenly a robed young man appears infront of her. Is this man crazy or just some random sweeper...who knows...and just read it...but read Darkwind series first to understand t


**YAMI YORI AI(FRIENDSHIP OVER DARKNESS)**

**Author: Masataka Mitsuzuka **

The world of **darkness** and **_light_** is in every human being… **darkness** is always born in every human with regret, depression, and anger, when **_light_** is born with happiness and friendship… That's right…friendship is the **KEY** of this **dark **depressing story…. (Have fun)

As a mysterious boy in a robe about the age of 16, appears from the sky and lands softly on a tree branch. He looks around for something or someone… He suddenly hears someone yelling for help and notices that the person who is seeking for help was or is his classmate. He jumps down off the tree branch as soon as the classmate and the person who is chasing him gets right under the tree, and stops the person who was chasing his classmate.

"KID RUN!" the boy in the robe yelled. "Alright…THANKS!" the kid said and ran until he disappeared in the fog. As the boy looks up the person was a girl about the same size as the boy in the robe but the girl was unusually mutated or more in her demon form. She has fox ears, fangs coming out of her mouth, and he nails were like claws. "…..why are you doing this?" the boy asks the girl. The girl replied "BECAUSE I HAVE A BIG GRUGDE OVER THAT BOY NOW MOVE ASIDE YOU …YOU…YOU…" the girl didn't finish and jumped back with a surprised facial expression. "This sent…I know this sent from somewhere… who are you…?" the girl asked. "And what do you want!"

The boy didn't say anything. "There is one thing for sure that I want you to do and that is GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY!" the girl threatened the boy. "Shizue …stop it, you've killed enough people in your past...!" the boy said as he waved his hands to his side. "Do you have to make more people sad like your friends for being a murderer?" "If you kill the boy now do you think his friends would be happy?" the boy said in a serious way. "SHUT UP BOY!" "Hold a big grudge over him so I MUST KILL HIM NOW!" Shizue shouted and growled. "….DO YOU HAVE TO KILL ANOTHER BOY, THE SAME WAY YOU KILLED YOUR BOYFRIEND!" the boy shouted. "Uh…" Shizue froze, and looked straight at the boy in the robe. "Shizue I want to save you…." The boy said as he started to walk up to Shizue. "GRRR…" Shizue growled in rage. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted and slashed the boy's head.

The boy just stood there and let his black hood fall. Shizue was shocked. When the boy looked up and stared into her eye. He said. "Remember me…?" As if Shizue remembered some terrible thing, she shouted the boys name with tears. "M..A…S..A?"

The boy hugged her and asked her to return as a human. "Shizue you've done enough haven't you?" "You killed me in an accident and I got sent to the darkest corner of the world…" the boy who was called as Masa spoke. "You didn't know that you killed me so you became angry because you thought I disappeared without telling you…" Masa said. "Now look at you…with all the anger…you've turned into a Yoko Fox… or to make it easier BEAST OF RAGE…" "PLEASE SHIZUE, PLEASE RETURN BACK TO YOUR NORMAL STATUE!" Masa said and hugged her again.

Shizue pushed Masa away and held her head and screamed. "NO--!" "AAARGH…" "MASA RUN NOW!" Suddenly kitsunebi (demon flame) consumed her. Then a deep demon like voice shook the area. "HAHAHAHAHA…I FINALLY WON!" The big fox said. "Hmm..." the fox said and smiled evilly. "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALIVE?" The fox shouted. "Long time no see Yoko… I'm happy you remember me and my face." Masa said as he showed his scar on his left cheek. "You don't understand what happens when you kill a guy who is the last survivor of a demon slayer.." Masa said and grinned deeply.

"You don't scare me BOY!" the fox said. "I've gained more power then the last time I'VE_ KILLED YOU…._ BUT I THANK YOU BOY…THANKS TO YOUR DEATH, THE GIRL WHO I CONTROLED GAVE ME ALL OF HER NEGATIVE POWER THANKS TO HER RAGE AND DEPRESSION." The fox demon bragged "THE POWER I HAVE IS INVINSABLE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she laughed.

"….hahahahahahahaha…." Masa laughed. "What's funny boy?" the fox asked.

"You miss understood… something Yoko…and that is… THE DARKNESS OF HANYOU ENERGY WILL PROTECT ME AND THE GIRL!" Masa shouted.

"Hmm…if that so…you've 3 hours until this body is mine.." she said.

"Then let's start the dance…" Masa said as he put his black hood up. Then suddenly in Masa's hand a black long katana which was all black appeared out of no where. "One winged angel…guide me to save Shizue…" Masa said and he cut himself for a sacrifice to the god of hell and heaven. The fox looked puzzled. Then from the sky a key like sword came falling down in front of Masa. "Thank you gods…" Masa said as he picked it up. "Hey Yoko…one thing before we start…If I win the fight…give back Shizue and never control her again…GOT THAT?" The fox nodded and she said" I never break promises…"

Then the fox started to charge at Masa, and tried to bit him. But Masa blocked Yoko's teeth with his One Winged Angel and the keyblade. Then Masa counter attack started. He swung his keyblade and it went right through Yoko's head. "Fuuinyo…kono akumawo tojikomero!(Seal of memory…lock this demon up for ever)" Masa said and with a twist with the key he gave the Fox a large health loss. "GYAAAAA….BOY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME…" the fox yelled in rage at the boy as the fox rolled over on the ground with pain. "Feeling weak Yoko?" "If so give yourself a pat on the back and give up…that magic I just said was to make your evil half die out." Masa pointed at the fox with his Keyblade. "Ho…w did u …?" the fox said weakly. "How?...well this keyblade… called the Fox Memory did…and now is the time to be serious…" Masa said and both of his eyes glowed yellow.

"Yoko remember the time I said you don't understand what happens when you kill a guy who is the last survivor of a demon slayer…" Masa said as he looked down at the bloody ground. "You shouldn't have killed me Yoko…because by killing me…I immediately get sent the realm of darkness instead of heaven…." "And with that I trained myself till I became a full demon slayer…let me demonstrate…" Masa said as he started to build dark energy around him. Masa started to grow fox ears on top of his head, his canine teeth grew out of his mouth like a dog, his nails started to grow long and sharp, and on his back, one big black wing grew. Masa looks up at the stunned fox. "You made me master the ultimate demon form…Yoko…" Masa said as he pointed with his One Winged Angel katana. "Now is the time you die…" Masa glared with his glowing yellow eye.

Then Masa just flew into the air and disappeared and appeared again and slashed the fox with his katana. The fox growled but she smiled. "Why are u smiling?" Masa asked puzzled. "Why?" " I will tell you why…you're not the only one who you're hurting just to tell you…" The fox lied. Masa stopped in mid air. "What do you mean…you're not the only one who is getting hurt…?" The Yoko laughed. "Don't tell me you don't understand that you're hurting Shizue as well as me…Masa!" "…..!" "So is that her game…that fin bitch…" Masa said and started to go in his defense fighting style and didn't know what to do. "So….Masa what is your move this time?" The fox said then laughed and then attacked. The fox threw a slash at Masa. He got hit and made him fly across the woods until he crashed into a tree.

Masa got up with the One Winged Angel katana stuck in his chest. He looked at the sword for a little bit. Then pulled it out, he started to bleed heavily. He coughed out blood a little but he still had a victory smile. "Hehehe…that was a nice blow…but I'm still standing Yoko…" Masa said weakly as he walked back to the fighting area. "Humph… you got some guts boy…" Yoko said, then started to collect energy from somewhere. "Masa this is your end." "What…!" Masa got ready to protect himself with both of his weapons. The fox released a large amount of energy blast, and it hit Masa directly. Masa blocked the attack with all his might. "Tch…..the wound…." Masa said to himself as he blocked the large energy. "But I'm not going to give up…the darkness and the light is with me." Masa said then he suddenly glowed in a white light. Suddenly on his right side of his back a white wing appeared. "Masa…I will be your light…" a familiar voice said. "Shizue…?" Masa said and then he was in a Trance mode.

After the blast of energy cleared, Masa stood there all white, his robe was white, his hair was white and his sword was white. "Wow…I'm still alive…" Masa looked at himself with the new look and new weapon. "HOW COME YOU'RE STILL STANDING…." Yoko shouted with a shock. "I don't know Yoko but the girl you trapped in yourself helped me" Masa said then ran. "That's impossible!" "That weak human?" The fox said as she started to run. "Don't run…" Masa said and threw the One Winged Angel katana that hit the fox directly in the back. The fox shouted with pain. "This is your end YOKO! ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Masa shouted as he stabbed the keyblade into the wound where the Katana was stabbed. Like everything turned into slow motion. The fox disappeared and Shizue appeared standing in a robe just like Masa's.

"..Huff…huff….Shi…zu…e…ugh.." Masa said fell on his knee. But what Masa didn't know yet is that Shizue wasn't back to her normal self. Yoko still controlled her body like a puppet. Yoko laughed. "Masa did you think I would keep a promise?" Yoko smiled evilly. "That voice…no...Yoko…you're still alive…" Masa stared. "But I won far and square!" Masa shouted. "I cheated." Yoko said and laughed as she grabbed the One Winged Angel katana. "Masa I can't believe I get to kill you again!" Yoko smiled evilly and began to give a swing. "Hehe…so I failed again…sorry…Shizue I let you down again…" Masa said slowly and closed his eyes. Then suddenly Shizue's voice was heard. "MASA Knock it off, your not dead yet!" she said. "Huh!" Masa opened his eyes and noticed that Yoko who was controlling her body had dropped the sword and was acting strange. Masa quickly grabbed his weapon and watched Shizue close her eyes.

"No it can't be how you could gain control of you body again!" Yoko shouted. To Masa he didn't know what was going on because the fight was inside of Shizue's heart. "Well that's cause I CAN!" she said. "And guess what I have that can finish you off…" She said as the keyblade of fox memory appeared. "No…how can that exist in this place…your heart?" Yoko said with a shock tone of voice. "I don't know…but the only thing I know is that Masa tried his best to cure my anger so I shall finish it OFF." She said as she ran with the keyblade. "NO…NO…STAY AWAY!" Yoko said as she shot energy balls at her. But she dodged them all. Annie noticed her speed was incredibly fast. "Hmm…this is weird… HEY!" Shizue found out why her speed was very fast. She had orange fox ears, her canine teeth was like a fox, her nails were long enough to be counted as claws and she had a tail of fox. "Hehe this is fun." she said then glared at Yoko with her light green/ yellow eyes" "memorize of YOKO Disappear NOW!" Annie stabbed Yoko, Right in the heart. Yoko screamed with pain. Shizue did a back flip and landed safely on the ground of her own world and glared at Yoko. "You…beat…me…but…how.." Yoko asked. "How? It's called Friendship and get that right!" She said and transformed back to her normal self as she put her hood down.

Yoko started collapsed on her knees and started to laugh. "Friendships…eh….I can't believe I lost to a little light which was friendship." Yoko laughed. "I WILL COME BACK AGAIN SOME DAY AND TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AGAIN!" Yoko shouted as if it was a big threat. Then slowly dissolved with black smog-ish smoke coming out of the wound where the keyblade was stabbed with. Shizue watched Yoko dissolve and then she walked over with her robe and waited until the Yoko's body disappeared . When the body disappeared Shizue picked up the Keyblade and then closed her eyes and said "take me back to the outside world…"

Masa stood up slowly and weakly and held himself against a tree, and held his wound where he was stabbed by his own sword. The blood stopped bleeding and was ok but Masa lost too much blood. He watched Shizue just stand there with her eyes closed. Then she suddenly opened them. Masa was ready for any defending strikes. Shizue started to walk towards Masa. Masa just stood there with his sword out. "Huff…huff…" Masa breathed heavily. " I don't know if I can defeat Yoko anymore with this statue…" Masa said in his head. As Shizue stopped in front of Masa, she looked worried. "Cure…" she said and cured the wound from the sword of Masa then smiled. "Shizue…?" Masa asked. She nodded and dove for a hug. She started to cry. " Masa I'm really sorry I killed you, I didn't mean to…I …I… didn't know what to do…" she said as she cried. Masa looked at her with relief. "Its ok Shizue, you killed me accidentally…and I know you didn't do that on purpose so don't worry." Masa said as he swept away Shizue's tear off her face. She looked at Masa with happiness and gave another random hug. But in Masa's mind he thought this hug was the last he was going to get from her for this body…

"Shizue I have to tell you something…" Masa said as he looked at Shizue sadly. "What is that?" she asked with confusion. Masa sighed and told the bad news. " I have to go back…" "Back where?" She asked. "I have to go back to the realm of darkness and go open my true heart which should be sleeping right now…" Masa said and took her hand, "Shizue I will come back to the real world again, to our school!" "This body that I'm in right now is just an illusion, I only exist in this form for only two days." Masa said deeply. She said nothing and stared at Masa. " Shizue here take this…" Masa said and held a black feather which appeared all of a sudden. "And take that keyblade with you when ever your in danger that keyblade of Fox memory should protect you." Masa pointed at the keyblade which was stuck in place in the ground. She took the black feather and glared at Masa. "You will come back right?" Shizue said in a worried tone. "You won't leave me right?" Masa watched her ask in her worried tone and smiled "Shizue I promise…I will come back to city of Metero… I will come back I won't let you down ok, so don't worry…In a week I will be back…don't worry"

She looked down at her feet then looked up with a smile. "Ok…I won't worry…I will wait for you in 7 days." Annie gave another random hug then noticed that Masa's body was disappearing. "She I will come back I won't break the promise!" Masa said then slowly disappeared. She started to cry again but held it strongly inside. She took the keyblade of Fox memory and slowly walked home.

At her town, town of Metero. Everyone was worried, some thought Shizue ran away, died or got kidnapped. When she arrived back home her parents were crying worried sick. Her parents asked her questions like "where were you , how come u didn't call us." She tried to cover her disappearance by saying she got kidnapped but ran away back home to safety. Her parents soon called the police after that and told everything and ended the chaos. That night she just sat in her bed looking at the black feather which glowed white every 5 minutes. "Was that all a dream I just had….? Will he ever come back?" Shizue asked herself then drifted back to sleep.

Shizue went to school and everyone asked her questions like what happened and etc, but didn't answer them. She didn't talk to no one, that morning. When lunch came she asked Thomas and Mee to talk to her. "Ok what up Shizue, I heard you got kidnapped…" Thomas said. "Ya I heard you got kidnapped, was it scary?" Mee asked. "Um…ya about that…I didn't really get kidnapped…" Shizue laughed. "Huh..? Then why did the teacher talk about someone in the freshman grade get kidnapped?" Shizue asked. "well that is really a lie… the real thing is that remember when I killed Masa right in front of you guys…and the teachers took that as an accident and made things like it never happened…?" Shizue said. "Well I didn't really kill him, my other me another personality killed him." "Oh… I get it…" Thomas said and thought deeply. Siri didn't say anything. "Well he isn't dead…he saved me yesterday in the fox forest." Annie said with a smile. "What?" Mee said. "Masa saved you even though he is dead?" Thomas asked. "Ya…well you know the story Kingdom hearts we were reading for our club?" Shizue said. "It's like that but he is Riku." "Oh…so he isn't dead or alive but he is coming back is that what you're tying to tell us?" Mee said. "Yes… he promised me he will be back in a week and he gave me this, and this." Shizue said as she showed the feather and the keychain from the keyblade which looked was a tail of a fox. "Alright… I believe you Shizue" said Thomas and Mee. "I'm going to his grave today…you guys want to come?" Thomas asked. "Sure its fine with me." Mee said. " What about you Shizue?" "I have a feeling I should…" She said and frowned. "Don't regret what you did…it's not your fault…its Yoko's fault.." Thomas said as he patted Shizue on the back. Then the bell rang.

After school Shizue, Thomas, and Shizue went to Masa's grave. When they arrived the grave something was different. "NO WAY Masa's grave is dug out!" Thomas said in a surprise. "But who would do such a thing!" Mee said in a worried tone of voice. Shizue looked around the crime seen like a detective and tried to find some hints. "Shizue…I'm almost coming back…." Said a voice that sounded like Masa's. "Huh…?" Shizue said. "Come back to this gravestone at mid-night exactly on time…and I will prove that I will come back...if someone else comes there in the same robe that I wore that is a clone or a replica that people in the dark realm made…he looks like the same thing as me so be careful he is dangerous…" the voice said. "Ok!" she said and jumped up with excitement. Thomas and Mee watched Shizue in a puzzled way. "What's up with you all happy and all…" Thomas asks. "What, oh I found a clue…look!" Shizue points to the ground (so she can cover up her embarrassment of jumping up and down with excitement) "huh?" Mee said. "What's that?" she points at the black feather. "Isn't that Masa's black feather?" Thomas said and picked it up. "Ya it is!" Mee said. "So Masa might have dug his own body out so he can once be born again as the same person right, if there is a hole that looked like it was dug out…" Thomas said. "I guess." Shizue said but she didn't really care about that…she thought she was being watched by someone. As Mee and Thomas talked with joy in the back ground, Shizue turned her eyes to greenish/yellowish eye and searched the area. She looked everywhere until she saw a shadow figure shaped of someone in a black robe disappearing. "Masa..?" Shizue thought in her head.

That Night around 11, Shizue appeared with her robe on and her keyblade. She carried her keyblade because the strange robed guy and Masa's warning about his replica sort of bothered her. Suddenly Shizue felt a familiar power from fox forest and looked behind her. She saw a guy about the age between 15 and 16 and he held a pearl white bladed Katana. "Who are you…" Shizue asked holding her keyblade getting ready to strike at anytime. The guy didn't speak but grinned and attacked her at once. "Tch!" she said as she blocked the attack. "Who are you!" Shizue said as she tried to take off the unknown guy's hood. " Darkness force…" The unknown guy casted magic in front of Shizue. She flew back as she blocked the dark energy fireball. "UGH!" she said as she hit a tree. "Ow….that hurt…you know you don't hurt girls…" Shizue pointed. The guy grinned. "But I'm just a toy… a replica of someone special to you…" She took that quote as a warning and got serious.

Shizue got up and started to counter attack the replica. She turned herself into the demon form again, but this time not controlled by some evil personality. "Well let's have some fun fighting." Shizue said as she swung the keyblade, they all hit and sent the replica sliding down the hill. "Hmm…you are very fast…girl…" the replica said. "Just like the data I got from the dark court…but your speed is different then last time you fought the real Masa." "Well I'm surprised you noticed…"Shizue said. Then the replica Masa started to summon something from the ground. "I believe this is the end for you ….BE GONE TO THE DARKEST HELL YOU'VE EVER SEEN, DIABLO COME!" the R.M said.

Then a dark figure that looked like a demon or a devil came from the ground and started to charge a big energy bomb like thing. The monster grinned then threw the energy ball at Shizue. "What…I can't dodge that…what should I DO!" she panicked. Then Suddenly from the sky a katana with One Wing appeared cutting the black dark energy ball in half making it vaporize in thin air.

Masaki casted " Holy!" The light filled the battlefield, and Diablo yelled with pain and disappeared. Masaki landed right in front of Shizue. "Phew…just in time…that was close wasn't it?" Masaki said as he looked back and picked up his sword. "So you're the replica that the Dark Courts created." Masaki said as he pointed the sword at the replica. "……….." the replica said nothing as the real thing stood there trying to protect Shizue.

"Masa….?" Shizue questioned.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
